Victorious: My version
by the-other-ginger-ninja
Summary: Aviana Cat, Rori Robbie Jade Jade Cade Beck


It was the last day of school and Aviana woke up to her brother racing downstairs chanting 'SUMMER' repeatedly. She rolled out of bed and tied up her long dark burgundy hair into a high ponytail with the bangs out. She got out of her pyjamas and into the light blue skinny jeans her dad got her last time he went to Italy for his job. Then her black and white patterned top she had bought just last week. And on went her old beat up converse sneakers. She went downstairs and had a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and drove to school in her white Mercedes Benz. She walked through the large front doors of Forest High School and everyone stopped and stared at her. All the boys whistled at her, except for one, Rori Bennett, her next door neighbour, her mom's best friend's son and her best friend's boyfriend. He was 6 ft 3in, curly, dark brown hair and wore thick-rimmed glasses. He reminded everyone of Andy Samberg. And Aviana hated him, with a great passion, at least that's what Jade thought.

"Jade!" Aviana screamed down the crowded corridor.

"Avi!" Jade screamed back. And then Rori's voice filled the hall.

"Babe!" he yelled. They all met in the middle of the mess in the hall.

"Bennett." Aviana said bluntly.

"Grande." He replied.

"I wish you two would get along," whined Jade, "everyone would be so much happier."

"Aww Jay, you're so cute when you're naive." Rori laughed, kissing the top of her head while Jade stood there looking utterly confused. Because, Jade didn't know that Aviana and Rori didn't hate each other. In fact Rori would sneak into Aviana's house every night and they would talk for hours on end and they were secretly dating. But no one knew this, and they hoped no one would find out. Aviana felt so bad but she couldn't help it, she loved him so much. And Rori loved her, but he also loved Jade, and he loved Jade first and he didn't want to break her heart.

And then Aviana's 'boyfriend' walked up behind her and covered her eyes and said in his deep, soothing voice "Guess who."

"Umm, Casper?" Aviana asked, jokingly, sort of. She peeled his hands away from her face slowly and turned around and saw the face of Cade, her 'boyfriend' of about 2 months. Jade had set the two up and Aviana didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings, so she agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Hey doll." he said "Miss me?"

"Always." Aviana replied, trying to sound cute. But before he could say anything else the bell rang for homeroom. She, Jade and Rori had the same, but Cade was a year above them so he kissed Aviana chastely and went to the other side of the school, while the other three walked to the end of the hall.

Homeroom was uneventful; the teacher showed up 10 minutes late and didn't bother taking attendance and ended up yelling at Rori for dropping his pencil, saying 'How dare you make a sound in this room!' Aviana and Jade had to stifle a giggle.

Aviana had English with Rori next. She always enjoyed this class, mainly because her and Rori could be flirty and not have Jade there, not that she would know what was going on. She'd just be pleased her best friend and boyfriend were finally getting along.

As Aviana and Rori walked into English, they were shocked to see who was sitting front row center, none other than Jade and even more to there surprise Cade, but what they were talking about shocked them the most.

"We have to tell them." Cade said, his voice rising.

"We can't," Jade said over him "if we do they'll never talk to either of us again."

"Well we can't just let them hear if down the grape vine." Cade argued

"Hear what through the grape vine?" Rori asked them.

"Uhhh, umm, errr," Cade and Jade muttered and stuttered at the same time.

"Tell me." Rori said muh more forcefully than intended, and Aviana squeaked as she had never heard him be that forceful before.

"All right then, you want the truth?" Cade asked and Aviana and Rori nodded "Well here it is, me and Jade..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! ooohhh <strong>

**Ok guys this is my 1st story so please constructive critisisim only**

***heart* *heart* peace love gingerness**


End file.
